Galvani, Linza
The beautiful Linza Galvani was a young scientist and adventurer from Rotex during the time of the Galactic Civil War. Prior to the Battle of Rotex, Linza was a member of a research team employed by the Nyystrom Institute. After the Institute was razed, Linza fled to Phantom Station where she worked as a independent for Rena Traabo, the Nihtrad Crime Syndicate, and the Nova/Shadow Wolves. During her time on Phantom Station, Linza became very close to her childhood friend, Ulic Rossini. Eventually, the two began a romantic relationship which was put to the test several times due to the couple's involvement in the conflict with the Dresden Pirates and Imperial Forces. History Early Life Growing up on Rotex, Linza was close friends with a small group consisting of Ulic Rossini, Jev Cray, and Cleph Jyrwin. Considered a tomboy throughout her childhood, Linza was unafraid to follow her friends into situations of mischief and potential danger. Upon completion of her initial education, Linza followed tradition and joined RoSec, where she served as a technical support ensign. During this time, Linza also pursued classes in Astrophysics and Science. It was also during this time that Linza became aware that she had blossomed into a young woman and started to become more of a lady. Later Life Following her discharge from RoSec, Linza went on to receive her degree in Astrophysics. Shortly there after, Linza applied for a position with a new research firm on Rotex, the Nyystrom Institute. Raid on Rotex When Lady Danara ordered the occupation of Rotex, Linza was fortunate enough to escape the planet with Ulic and Jev. Going into hiding on the shadowport of Phantom Station, Linza faded into the background for a while, grieving for the perceived loss of her family and friends on Rotex. Around the start of 2 ABY, Linza was approached by Graydon Strykia, who asked Linza to watch over and secure the Stone of Kooroo that he and his friends had recovered. His one condition was that it remained on Phantom Station until he asked otherwise. RPG D6 Stats Type: Astrophysicist DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 5D, Dodge 4D+2, Melee Combat 4D+1, Running 5D KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species 5D+1, History 6D+2, Languages 5D+2, Planetary Systems 6D+2, (s)Scholar: Jedi Lore 3D+2, Science 5D+1, (A)Science: Astrophysics 5D+1 MECHANICAL 2D Astrogation 5D+1, Repulsolift Operation 4D+2, Sensors 6D PERCEPTION 4D Con 5D+1, Gambling 5D, Investigation 5D+2, Persuasion 6D, Search 6D, Sneak 5D+1 STRENGTH 2D Brawling 4D+1, (s)Brawling: Te’sava Martial Arts 6D, Stamina 4D+1 TECHNICAL 3D Computer Programming/Repair 5D+2, Droid Programming 4D, Droid Repair 4D+2, First Aid 4D, Security 5D+1 Special Abilities: Mechanical Aptitude: At the time of character creation only, the character receives 2D for the first 1D of beginning skill dice allocated to any starship and starship repair skills. If the character wishes to have more than 2D in those skill, then the skill costs are normal from there on. Skill Bonus: Pick two Dexterity and/or Strength combat related skills. They can advance those skills at half cost until they reach 8D. Linza can advance Dodge and Running at half cost. Te'Sava Martial Arts: Can make two Brawling: Te'Sava martial arts rolls without multi-action penalties. Maneuvers: Back strike, disarm, multiple strikes, power block, spinning kick, throat jab. Story Factors: Military Training: Nearly all Rotronians have basic military training. Rotronian-Drak Conflict: Though the millennia long Rotronian-Drak conflict has been resolved recently through Imperial intervention, there still exists a high degree of animosity between the two species. Force Points: 1 Character Points: 10 Dark Side Points: 0 Move: 10 Equipment: Comlink, Datapad, Portable Computer (5D/5D), Street Clothes Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters